Touch-enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch-enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Furthermore, some touch-enabled devices make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects configured to simulate a texture or a friction on a touch-surface. In some devices these haptic effects may correlate to audio or other effects output by the device. However, due to latency in processing and outputting the audio and haptic effects, these effects may be less compelling. Thus, there is a need for improved haptic effects associated with audio effects.